supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20141110205047
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sich dann die Tür, in der Connor und Joseph verhandeln wollten. Connor ging zuerst, gefolgt von Joseph. Die Anderen sahen beide rauskommen und waren gespannt zu hören, was sie besprochen hatten. " Also, haben wir eine Abmachung ? ", fragte Connor und Joseph entgegnete " Ein Milton hält stets ein Abkommen ". Beide reichten sich daraufhin die Hände und Jospeh ging ins Zimmer zu Dennis. Connor ging dann ins zu den Anderen, welche gespannt drauf warten, was zwischen ihm und Joseph stattfand. Johnny war der erste. " Und, Wie wars ? " " Folgendes: Ich habe mit Joseph ein Abkommen getroffen. Er hilft uns dabei die Waffen zu finden und dafür würde er seine Vergeltung an den bekommen, welcher Dennis so zugesetzt hat. Ich nehme an, dass ging auf Dusk's Rechnung ". Die Jäger waren sich unsicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Die Miltons hatten für viel Ärger gesorgt, vor allem Joseph. Er schickte die Mädchen in die andere Dimension, welche nur unter großer Anstrengung gerettet werden konnten. Und wegen ihm verließ Draco einst die Gruppe. Und nun soll er helfen nach allem, was er getan hat. Melissa wurde schon launenhaft " Ich traue ihm nicht ". Und Ina teilte ihre Meinung " Ich auch nicht ". Draco war auch nicht grade froh darüber. Aber auch Connor selbst gab ihnen Recht " Ich auch nicht. Aber Wir wissen nicht, was uns demnächst erwartet und er als langjähriger Jäger würde uns etwas Hilfe geben. Versteht mich nicht Falsch... Ich will ihn nur benutzen, mehr nicht ". Die Gruppe war immernoch skeptisch, doch versuchten sie Vertrauen in Connor's Entscheidung zu setzen. Draco erwiderte " Ich hoffe..., Nein, WIR hoffen, dass du weißt, was du tust ". Und Connor gab entschlossen " Das tue ich ". Da fiel ihm auf, dass Mei fehlte. " Wo sind denn Mei und Bridget? ". Johnny klärte ihn auf " Mei Ist raus gegangen. Keine Ahnung wieso und Bridget ist oben". " Ich geh mal zu Mei und erzähl von der Neuigkeit. Gebt ihr Bridget Bescheid " und Connor ging zur Tür raus. Er blickte sich um und sah sie dann auf ihrem Impala. Als er langsam auf sie zukam, merkte sie ihn garnicht. Connor sah dann etwas in ihrer Hand. Da sagte sanft " Na, wie gehts ?". Mei bekam einen leichten Schreck und steckte die Zeichnung in ihre Jackentasche. " Oh Connor, Ich hab dich garnicht bemerkt ". Connor lächelte " Tut mir Leid. Das wollt ich nicht ". Mei lehnte sich auf, um ihn besser zu sehen " Also, was gibts ?" " Ich hab mit Joseph verhandelt. Er hilft uns bei den Waffen und er bekommt seine Rache an dem, der Dennis attackierte. Die andere sind misstrauisch, aber dass ist gerechtfertigt ". Mei teilte wie man's sich gedacht hatte die Meinung der anderen, will aber Connor vertrauen. " Hoffen wir mal, dass das gut geht ". Connor hielt seine Hand auf ihre Hand und entgegnete entschlossen " Das wird es. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen. Und sollte er was hinter unserem Rücken tun, eine Berührung und es gibt Joseph ala Flamel ". Mei musste kichern. " Ich geh wieder rein. Kommst du mit oder willst du noch etwas unter dir sein ? " " Ja, ich... will noch etwas hier bleiben ". Connor antwortete darauf mit" Okay "und wollte gehen, doch hielt er kurz an. " Ach eins noch...", er drehte sich zu Mei um. Mei erwiderte mit " Ja, was ? ". " Nicht, dass es mich etwas angeht, aber was war das für ein Zettel, denn du da so eifrig wegstecktest ? ". Mei gab aber freundlich zu verstehen, dass das privat ist. " Das ist privat. tut mir Leid ". Connor akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung. " Kann ich dir vielleicht etwas zeigen, was noch keiner weiß ?". Mei war verwundert. Was würde Connor ihr wohl zeigen wollen ? Es schien etwas wichtiges zu sein. " Äh,.. Klar, gerne ". Da holte Connor aus seiner Tasche einen Ring raus. Er was aus Silber mit drei Ringgrafuren drauf. Mei betrachtete den Ring und wollte wissen, was diesen Ring so besonders macht. " Ein Ring,... Und was ist damit ? ". Connor hielt ihn vor Mei und sagte " Er gehörte meinem Vater ". Mei musste kurz schlucken. Connor hatte noch nie von seinen Eltern geredet, außer mit Draco. " Du hast bis jetzt nie über deine Eltern geredet ", erwiderte Mei, während sie den Ring betrachtet. " Aus gutem Grund.... Sie sind tot ". Mei überkam plötzlich ein Gefühl von Kälte und Mitleid. " Das tut mir Leid ". Connor sagte gerührt " Danke. Es ist alles, was mir von meinen Eltern blieb ". Mei kam nicht drum herum zu fragen " Wie sind sie gestorben ? ". Connor antwortete aber " Das erzähl ich dir ein andermal.... " und Mei gab ihm verständlich den Ring zurück. Connor fragte erneut, ob sie mit ins Haus will, doch Mei blieb bei ihrer Wahl. Connor machte sich zum Haus auf, während Mei im zusah und dabei die Zeichnung des Wolfes herausholte und es betrachtete. Vielleicht wird sie es den anderen doch bald zeigen.